


packing is always a nightmare

by spale_vosver



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: British Slang, F/M, Jon can't fit his packer into his undies, Jon has long legs, Pre-Canon, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like jane prentiss, this is just real cute y'all, trans author, trans humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spale_vosver/pseuds/spale_vosver
Summary: Statement of Jonathan Sims regarding his inability to get his packer into his boxers and Georgie Barker's subsequent assistance with said packer.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	packing is always a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans and packing sucks so here's a trans Jon fic where he can't fit his packer into his boxers properly have fun kids. also Jon has long legs. Longathan Sims.

“Georgie, I need some uh- some help.”

Jon is currently standing awkwardly in the bedroom of their shared apartment, hand closed around a caramel Mr. Limpy. His eyes keep flicking from the packer to his underpants to Georgie, and he tugs his bottom lip into his mouth at her sympathetic smile.

“Having a bit of trouble getting your willy in your pants?” she teases, then grins at the soft blush that spreads over his cheeks. “You do it every day without any issues. How’s today any different?”

“I- I don’t know!” he says, and he gestures with his free hand in the way that he always does when he’s about to ramble. “I’m not- not entirely sure why I’m having trouble either, I- I just went to put my- my- my packer into my pants and for some reason I can’t get the angle right.” Jon breathes out a long sigh, then asks: “Would you mind, uh- well, would it be too much trouble to ask for your- for your help?”

She walks over to him, and he sheepishly hands her the packer, before flushing entirely red as she kneels down before him and begins to unbutton his fly.

“Could’ve given me a _warning_ before you decided to do that,” he grumbles, but doesn’t protest as she gently slips the packer into the compartment at the front of his pants and then buttons him back up.

“You know,” she says, still kneeling, “for someone who’s as short as you-”

“Rude.”

“-you’re like, 75% leg. I never noticed it until I was down here, but good Lord do you have some long legs.”

“Thanks,” he says, voice flat with sarcasm.

“I’m serious! I genuinely don’t know how genetics spat you out like this. You barely crack 160 centimeters but your legs are _this long_.”

"Georgie, come on…”

“Oughta start calling you Leg Boy at this rate.”

“Georgie...”

“Jonathan Legs. Longathan Sims.”

“Georgie!”

She lets out a sharp peal of laughter at that, grin returning. Jon crosses his arms.

“Can you stand up now? I’m not sure I’m entirely fond of having a conversation with my girlfriend while she’s staring into my crotch.”

Getting his discomfort, she stands up. His face has shifted from the indignant expression it had before into one of genuine appreciation, and he leans up to kiss her cheek.

“Thank you, love. I, uh- wasn’t expecting that to be as much of a hassle as it was. I, uh- I love you.”

She smiles at him lovingly, and then returns the favor.

“Love you too, Leg Boy.”


End file.
